DJ Scully
Drops Dosh: * Cash shower! * Seen my money carpet? Hahahaha! * Tasteless displays of wealth, anyone? * Money fight! * Need some cash? * Here's some money. * Free money, friend! Receives Dosh: * Thanks. * Good on you. * Thanks, buddy. * Dank je wel! (translation: Thank you!') * Awesome! Drinks are on me! * Money tidal wave! * Party time! Emote: * Woo-hoo, we're swimming in cash! * Let's flare some cash! * Money all around! Dropping a Weapon: * Anyone need a weapon? * Weapon if anyone needs it. * Who needs something dangerous? Melee Swing: * Eat this! * Yah! * Top this, ugly! * Gotcha! Healing a Player: * There you go. * That fix you up? * Better? * How's that feel? Healed: * Much better. * That did the trick. * Good as new! * Better, still feeling crappy, though. (Low Health) * Thanks, uh, got any more of that? (Low Health) * That helped, but I'm still bleeding. (Low Health) Trying to Heal a Player: * Don't move, you idiot. * You wanna heal? Quit dancing around! * This isn't the dance floor. Stay still! * Stop the moving around! Staying Still: * Sorry. How's that? * There, do your thing. * Go for it! Healing Self: * Ah, nice. * Way better. * Oh, yeah. Low Ammo: * I'm running low. * Clip's getting dry! * Getting low on ammo. Response to 'Low Ammo': * Don't waste shots, buddy. * Make your shots count then. * Don't spray and pray, yeah? Reloading: * Reloading! * Heads up, reloading. * I'm reloading! * New clip in! * Re-damn-loading! (Zed is Near) * Shit! (Zed is Near) * Come on, come on! (Zed is Near) * Verdomme, reloading! (Zed is Near) (translation: 'Damn') Welding: * Welding! * Door sealing! * Lock this bad boy up tight! Assist Welding: * Need a hand? * I'll help, huh? * Make room! Welded: * Done! * Door's sealed! * Tight as a drum! Unwelding: * Can opener time. * I'm gonna rip this door open. * Lets open it up. Unwelded: * It's just like a hearing can. * Finished! * She's open again. Zeds Trying to Break Through: * That door's getting a lot of attention! * Wow, they hate that door. * They're smashing up the door! Zeds Break Through the Door: * Crap, they're through! * Guys, the door's down! * They broke the door! Pulls out Favorite Weapon: *I love my new Belgian! (P90) *So insane, yeah? (Railgun) *Hey, big Belgian! (SCAR-H) *Hello there, hand cannon. (Desert Eagle) *You're special, Like me! (Kriss SMG) *Get my burn on! (Caulk & Burn) *So much blade! Yeah! (Katana, but was removed) *''Goedemorgen'', beautiful. (Translation: 'Good Morning', Eviscerator) Kill with Favorite Weapon: * So many bullets! Whee! (P90) * So compact, so deadly! (P90) * Come to Scully! (P90) * Feel the power! (Railgun) * Is it wrong to actually love a rifle? (Railgun) * Sweet top-line fun! (Railgun) * Now THIS has stopping power. (Desert Eagle) * Say hello to a classic! (Desert Eagle) * Big AND beautiful! (Desert Eagle) * Ooooh, nice. (SCAR-H) * Missed you, buddy. (SCAR-H) * Yeah! Jack of all trades! (SCAR-H) * You're getting it now, you bastards! (Kriss SMG) * She's small, but vicious! (Kriss SMG) * Chew em' up, baby! (Kriss SMG) * DJ's gettin' his samurai on! (Katana, but was removed) * Things are gonna get slicy now! (Katana, but was removed) * Let's shave some zeds. (Katana, but was removed) * Doesn't get more basic than this! (Caulk & Burn) * Ooh, they burn beautifully! (Caulk & Burn) * Gonna burn more of you! (Caulk & Burn) * Like a little trim, ugly? (Eviscerator) * See the pieces fly! (Eviscerator) * Scully's spinnin' disks! Ahahahaha! (Eviscerator) Killing Zeds: * Pickin' 'em off! * Gunbam style! Heh. * Ha, bullseye. * Can I shoot or what? * Like that? * Yeah! * Eat that! * Rip 'em to pieces! * I can do this all day! * This never gets old. Burns Zeds: * Extra crispy! * Man, pass me some nose plugs. * Wonder if he even feels that. * Walking hamburger. * Roasting you up good! * Burn, baby! * Hot stuff! Ha! * Toasted! Freezes Zed: * Too cold for you, buddy? * Chill out, ugly! * Iced! * Not a fan of the cold, huh? * Iceblocked! * Too cold for you? Ha! * Nailed it! * Frozen solid! Affirmative: * Yep. * Yeah, ok. * Sure thing. Negative: * No way. * Nay. * Forget it. Follow Me: * On me, guys. * Follow me! * This way, guys! Get to the Trader: * Guys, lets hit the trader. * Who feels like some trader action? * I'm thinking it's trader time. Taunt Zeds: * Don't tell me. You're pretty on the inside. * Now that's a face for radio. * Aw, you lost, freak? You need me to kill you? Okay. * Hey, why don't I kill you and make the world a better place? * Pestkop! (translation: 'Bully!') * Man, have you seen yourself in a mirror? No, wait. Better not. Trust me. Request Healing: * I need a heal! * Guys, I'm hurt. Can I get a heal? * Medic! I'm cut up pretty bad! Response to 'Request Healing': * That should sort you. * I'll fix you right up. * Sure, man. Keep going! Request Help: * Needing a hand, guys! * Someone help me! * I could do with a hand! Request Dosh: * Anyone got spare cash? * Can someone lend me some cash? * Hey, I'm out of money? Anyone help? Response to 'Request Dosh': * Here you go. * Not a problem * Sure thing. Covered in Bloat Bile: *I'm blind! *My eyes! *Help! I'm blind! *I can't see! Help! *Ah, it's all over me! *My skin! *It burns! Response to Being Covered in Bloat Bile: *It's cool. Try to get clear. *I've got your back. Get to safety! *Head to safety! I'll keep 'em off you! Gets Hit: *Dammit! On Fire: *HELP! *Put me out, put me out, put me out, put me out! *Nay, nay, nay, nay, nay! *AHHH! Ah! Ah! Gahhhh! Last Player Standing: *Last one on the dance floor. Figures. *All alone. More for me. Heh. *Guess I'll just talk to myself, then, huh? Contact by Sirens' Scream: *Ah! I can't hear! *My bloody ears... literally! *Ears... ringing! Agh! *Can't... hear... anything! Sees Scrake: * Bloody Scrake! * What's that? Bloody psycho butcher? * Careful! Scrake! Sees Fleshpound: * Woah! Fleshpound! * Fleshpound's crashing our gig! Fleshpound Becomes Enraged: * Crap, it's gone crazy! * Crap! He's lost it! Enough Ammo?: *Ammo check! *How are we all doing for ammo? *Everyone got enough ammo? Response to 'Enough Ammo?': *Lots, thanks. *More than enough, thanks. *Getting a bit low. (With low ammo) *Not as much as I like. (With low ammo) In a Cave: *Reminds me of my first gig. Nobody's here. *Wonder if you can scale this. In a Hot Map: *It's like summer in to scaling. *Whoa! Someone turn down the thermostat. *Whoo! It's crazy hot. Like me - when I'm dancing. *Man, it's totally super tropical out. In a Cold Map: *It's freezing in here. *Colder than a polar bears' butt crack in here. Heh. *Holy crap. How cold is it out here? *Brrr. Great weather. In a Dark Map: *Man, it's dark. *Know what I miss? Light. *It's black out there. Not good. In a Foggy Map: *I can hardly see a thing. *I can't see a thing. *Anyone got a giant fan? I can't see anything. In an Underground Area/Map: * Pops would love this. * This brings back fine memories. Enough Help?: *Everyone ok? *How's the gang doing? *Team health check. Response to 'Enough Health?': *Good, thanks. *Super great,' 'd''ank je wel.'' *''Ik voel me klote. ''Could do with a medic. (With low health) *Bit crappy. Need a medic. (With low health)